Fanfic Requests
by pixiescribbles
Summary: A bundle of fanfic requests I receive on Tumblr, request info and pairings shown at the top of the chapters.
1. It was all for you

_Request Pairing : NaLu._

_Lucy and Gray arrive during Natsu and Zeref's final battle, Natsu sees the END markings on Lucy and realizes what's happening, Natsu deflects Zeref's attack so that it destroys the book of END, Natsu knocks Zeref at the same time, Natsu slowly starts to disappeae Infinity War-style, he tells Lucy not to cry and that he loves her right before he disappears. Lucy and co. are heartbroken, Mavis and Zeref sacrifice their lives and their curse while reviving Natsu. _

* * *

Natsu stood there, panting. He knew the battle against Zeref would be exhausting, but he underestimated him greatly. He continued to attempt landing some punches on his opponent but he skillfully kept on dodging them. Natsu was growing tired, he needed some fire to get some fighting strength back. He needed to make an end to Zeref existence who has been a thorn in their sides for far too long.

"I should've ended you back on Tenrou Island, when you defiled our guilds holy ground." Natsu spat Zeref's way while activating his Curse Power.

"Ah but dear brother, you weren't capable of such things back then. You're barely capable now." Zeref countered with a devilish smile. He was trying to taunt Natsu, and it was working. Natsu rushed forward with a blink of an eye and punched him with such force, he was sent flying into the boulder behind him.

"Who are you calling 'barely capable' now, huh?" Zeref just laughed as he wiped away a trail of blood from the corner of his mouth, placing himself in a battle stance and dashing forward to strike Natsu. He was fast, but so was Natsu now. The two of them continued landing punches on each other, sending each other flying into the boulders around them.

Lucy, Gray and Happy felt the shock waves and heard the colliding sounds from afar.

"That has to be where Natsu is!" Lucy yelled at the others whilst running towards the battlefield. The three of them swiftly neared where Natsu was battling Zeref, until Gray made them pause.

"Lucy, what is that on your arm?!" Lucy looked at her arm and saw a black mark starting to appear and grow into the markings that looked exactly like the marks Natsu has in his demon state.

"Gray.. This looks like.." Lucy stammered distressed.

"…The marks Natsu has." Gray finished the sentence for her. "This isn't good. We need to get to Natsu, and fast." They continued running until they reached Natsu. Lucy's breath staggered as she saw Natsu. She was glad he was still alive, but even though she could've expected him to be in his demon form, it still shocked her to see him that way. Maybe the reason she was wearing the marks was because Natsu was in this form?

"Natsuuu!" Happy cried out, hoping that he could hear his plea. Everyone wanted Zeref destroyed but what would it cost? "Natsu…" Happy lowered himself so Lucy could hold him. Natsu was too engaged with the fight to notice the others. Zeref, however, did notice them. He also noticed the markings on Lucy's arm.

"So she's the one you've been trying to protect all this time. I'm surprised the curse actually spread to the person you care for the deepest. I didn't expect that to happen honestly." Zeref said casually while inspecting the growing markings from afar. The statement made Natsu realize that they weren't alone anymore. He turned back and saw Gray, Happy and… There was a sharp inhale as he saw Lucy, the one he had been trying to protect from Zeref. Although they fought alongside each other, he was always fighting to protect her, and he failed. He failed miserably this time.

"What did you do to Lucy?" Natsu's voice was like a low growl in the back of his thought. There was no way that he was going to let Lucy get caught up in their fight. "Get those of her right now!" Natsu knew there was only one way to get those marks of off Lucy, and that was by destroying his book. The book Mard Geer tried to protect and defend with his life. The book that would end his own life if destroyed. Natsu hurried over to Gray.

"Gray, The book!"

"You stupid flamebrain! You're gonna do exactly what I think you are, aren't you?"

"It's the only way to save Lucy…" The pain was clearly visible in his voice, and Gray had to swallow hard. "Please keep an eye on her and Happy after this is done. They'll need a friend. Throw the book on my mark." With that, he turned back to Zeref, determination painted on his face.

"I **will** make an end to this." Natsu growled at Zeref as he sprinted to attack him. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" His flamed hand connected with Zeref's abdomen as Natsu leaned in close, "This is for involving Lucy." Whispering maliciously in his ear. Zeref recuperated quickly and kicked Natsu away from him. Natsu saw a familiar stance, he was going to use his Bullet Magic. This was his chance.

"Gray, now!" His yell echoed though the space as Gray threw the book in the air. Zeref fired his Bullet Magic, and just like Natsu hoped for, it was the Piecing Bullet.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art, Crimson Lotus, Exploding Flame Blade!" He yelled out as he deflected the bullet meant for him, to the book Gray had thrown. The flames powerful enough to knock Zeref unconscious. Natsu saw the book being pierced, and disappearing. That is when Lucy realized what was going to happen. Natsu turned back into his usual self, before falling into Lucy's arms who was running towards them.

"Natsu, you fool! Why did you do that!" Lucy sobbed.

"It's alright Luce, the marks are gone now. You get to live." He tried to reassure her, caressing her cheek wiping away her tears. "Luce, don't cry. I did this all for you. Everything I did, from the moment we met, was for you. You deserve to live."

"Natsu, no. You can't leave me too. I don't know what to do without you." Lucy's words were barely coherent as she held him tight to him, hoping this would stop him from disappearing. Erza and the others caught up to Gray and paused when they saw Lucy kneeling on the ground, holding Natsu tight to her. That's when they saw his feet slowly crumbling to dust, taken away with the wind.

"Luce," Natsu unwrapped his scarf from his neck, and wrapped it around hers. "I want you to keep this, so you'll remember me." He noticed he was turning to dust pretty fast.

"Luce, look at me! I love you. I love you so much. Take care of Happy. And remember, no matter where you are. I will be there, watching over you" With these last words, he pressed a kiss to her forehead as his last remains were taken away with the wind.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed painfully as she sat there shaking while clutching his scarf, tears streaming down her face. Happy went up to her and hugged her while tears went down his face. Gray wanted to comfort her somehow, but he was trying so hard to hold himself together, he was afraid his voice would break the moment he started speaking. Erza and Mirajane were clutching on to each other while Levy en Juvia buried their faces in Gajeel and Gray's chest. Wendy was down on her knees hugging Carla close to her. They had never felt such a pain of loss before. Lucy, who had lost people close to her before, felt like her heart was ripped out of her. _So this is what heartbreak feels like. _

Mavis suddenly appeared in front of them. Calling out to Zeref to end their curse. As if awoken out of a dream, he stood up and walked over to the blonde haired girl whom he has known for decades now.

"You hurt my guild. You made them cry." She scolded him. "You killed your own brother. Is this what you wished for to happen? Didn't you want to see him happy, and live a happy life surrounded with people he loves and love him?" She looked sternly at him, but her face quickly softened up. Looking him lovingly in his eyes. "Ankhseram can't curse us twice can it?" Zeref looked at her with surprise in his eyes and knew exactly what she was implying.

They stood there facing each other, holding on to each other's hands, chanting in ancient Potamelian. Levy looked up from her spot in Gajeel's chest as she saw the two chanting a familiar language, a magic circle appearing around them, followed with another above them. There was a brilliant white light which was almost blinding that radiated off of the two mages. Lucy and Happy who were kneeling so close to the two mages paused their breaths as a little magic circle started to form exactly where Natsu lay moments before. The circle expanded its area and was now underneath both Happy and Lucy, reaching beyond where they were sitting as something began to materialize before their eyes.

"Wha-. What is happening?!" Lucy asked as she felt some weight press on her folded knees. She had to blink and rub her eyes from the remaining tears a couple of times to believe what she was seeing. In front of her she saw the silhouette of the man who just bid her farewell, and told her to continue living. She looked over at as smiling First Master, who cheekily gave her a wink.

"Our time here is done. Continue living, Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel and Children of Fairy Tail." With that said, both Mavis and Zeref disappeared from their sight. Leaving a perfectly healthy Natsu laying on Lucy's legs.

"Natsu?" Lucy urged gently, touching his hair to make sure it was real.

"Lucy?" Natsu's eyes flew open at her touch. "Why, what, how?!" He shot up from his place on her legs and started to inspect her arms, and then looked around for the book.

"It's gone Natsu, it's over. Mavis and Zeref sacrificed themselves to revive you. It's over." Lucy said while she flew into his arms, holding him against her. "Don't ever do that to me again." Natsu wrapped his arms around her while patting Happy on his head.

Before he knew it, everyone present gathered around and joined the hug. Crying tears of joy on Natsu's return.


	2. Marked Hearts

_Request pairing : NaLu / ENDLu _

_Natsu listens to Lucy's heartbeat as she rewrites the book of END. END markings spreading to Lucy's heart._

* * *

"So this is it, huh?" Lucy and Natsu peered down at the book which laid between them. It was Natsu's book. Well, E.N.D.'s book to be more precise. They obtained it somehow and were now clueless what to do with it.

"Do you want to read it, Natsu?" Lucy suggested. "I mean, it is your book. Well, your demon self's book. Maybe we can find a way to undo this all?" Natsu pondered her words for a moment. He wanted to read it but wasn't sure he was ready for what the book had in store. It could possibly ruin everything he had built up the last couple of years. The guilds reputation, the strengthened bonds with his comrades, his relationship with Lucy. _His relationship with Lucy... _It was the most valuable thing he had, next to his partnership with Happy of course. But Lucy was different. From the moment they met he had this overwhelming urge to protect her. Every fiber in his being wanted to keep her safe from all the harm out in the world. He wasn't exactly eager to introduce her to his demons, literally.

"Nah, it probably doesn't say anything interesting as it is anyways. Let's just keep an eye on it until Gramps is back from his meeting." He tried to say as nonchalantly as possible, hoping Lucy wouldn't notice how carefully he picked his words. "Let's just go to sleep, Gramps should be back tomorrow." He crawled to his side of the bed while pulling Lucy close to him, hoping this would get her mind off of the book. They laid there cuddling each other until Natsu fell asleep. Lucy however, wasn't so lucky. Her mind kept drifting to the book which was placed on her desk. She knew Natsu didn't want to read it, but what was stopping her from reading it? She slipped out of bed without waking Natsu, grabbed the book and made herself comfortable on the sofa. _Here goes.._

It was 2AM when Natsu woke up to emptiness in the bed. As he rubbed the sleep from his eyes he peered into the room in search of Lucy. He found her asleep on the sofa, the book resting against her chest with some papers scattered around her. He knew she wouldn't be able to resist the temptation of reading it, he just didn't figure it would be this soon. He sighed while making his way over to her to clean up and put her to bed. She'd be complaining that her back was sore from sleeping in this position. He picked up the book and noticed she had actually finished reading it. Which was understandable since she was wearing the Gale-Force reading glasses. He removed the glasses and then picked up the papers around her, realizing that she'd been making notes. He read some of the notes_ re-write, markings, writer, heart, linked, future! _He stopped at future. Whatever it was she had found out, it would have an impact on their future. He carefully put the notes away and turned to face Lucy, who was peacefully sleeping on the sofa. Natsu took this moment to appreciate the sight of her, she looked so innocent when she was asleep. He went to pick her up to put her back in bed but she woke up halfway across the room.

"Hmm, Natsu. What's going on?" She said sleepily while rubbing her eyes.

"You fell asleep on the sofa, I was just carrying you back to bed." Lucy shot straight up from her position in his arms, looking for the notes she had made.

"Your notes are on the desk, and so is the book. I could have expected you to read it anyways." Natsu laughed softly at her.

"Thanks but listen up. I think I've found something."

"Lucy, didn't I say to wait till Gramps got back?"

"Yeah, yeah I know. But I couldn't just do nothing." Lucy got out of his arms and hurried over to the desk picking up her notes and the book. "Natsu, I think I've figured out how to get rid of your demon form.. It won't be completely absent, it'll be a part of us, but you'll never have to be in that form again." _It'll be a part of us..? _He wasn't quite sure what she was saying, it'll be gone but not gone?

"What exactly do you mean?" Lucy explained to him that she could re-write his book, that it was possible to re-write it because Zeref somehow didn't finalize the book.

"This current book is like a draft you send to the editor before finalizing it and sending it to the publisher. It's as if he wanted it to be edited, Natsu."

"Okay…" Natsu felt a little suspicious about it. There was something that Lucy wasn't telling him.

"What's the catch?" Lucy looked up, startled. There certainly was a catch but Lucy didn't want to share it with him, because he wasn't likely to agree to it then.

"Huh? What catch? There is no catch? None at all.." Lucy scratched her head, trying to hide the embarrassment of being caught and shaking of the subject.

"I know there's a catch, why else would he leave it as a draft." That's when Lucy explained it. The person rewriting the book would inherit the marks Natsu got in his demon state.

"Then if we let Mira rewrite it in one of her demon forms it wouldn't be a bother!" Natsu cheered.

"Yes and no, that's the thing, the only person who can rewrite it, from what I've read, is the person who cares about you the most, and you care for the most in return."

"Why is that?"

"Because, the person rewriting it wishes a better and brighter future for E.N.D.. It's basically linking

them together. Those marks won't be physically visible. They link up the two hearts. Ensuring that the rewriter and E.N.D. share a future together." Lucy continued. She knew exactly what she had to do, hopefully Natsu would understand it too.

"Luce, those marks, you heart. I can't let that happen, there has to be another way, right?"

"There probably is, but we have a solution right here in front of us. If I rewrite the book.."

She couldn't find the right words to say to him. But Natsu didn't need to hear more. He has been protecting her all this time, now it was her turn to protect him. To protect his future.

"Are you sure? You'll be stuck with me for a long time you know." Natsu winked at her.

"I know, I'm fine with that. Are you ready?" Lucy was on her way to the desk, wanting to take place there but Natsu stopped her.

"Yes, wait. I.. I want to listen to your heartbeat while you rewrite it. Just to make sure that nothing changes." He shyly made his way over to her and pulled her to the sofa. Lucy chuckled at his shyness al of a sudden.

"Sure Natsu, let me get comfortable on the sofa before you go and invade my space." Lucy sat down with her back against the armrest, and Natsu hurried over to her, placing his head to rest over her heart. Lucy then opened the book and started editing, replacing sentences, deleting sentences entirely and creating new ones. Natsu could feel something inside him stir, and noticed some stirring inside of Lucy too. _Those must be the marks spreading to her heart. _He looked up at Lucy, and saw a thin layer of sweat cover her forehead. She was definitely feeling the marks inside her, but that wasn't going to make her stop rewriting the book. After all the things he had done for her, it was her turn to do something for him. After finding out about his past, he certainly deserves a future. Without being cursed, that is. Natsu had dozed off to sleep listening to her heart beat the same familiar beat. As she continued rewriting, E.N.D.'s marks kept spreading to her heart. Bonding them together to whatever their future may hold.


	3. The Creature

Request Pairing : NaLu, Monster AU. Nastu as a vampire and Lucy as a Frankenstein monster.

* * *

\- _Sant'Anastasia, Italy, 1745_

It was a dark and frosty night. Natsu had just finished feeding on a deer that was too slow to escape his hungry fangs. It's been a while since he'd fed on a deer this big, or fed on a deer at all. They were scarce the last few centuries. The townsfolk had rapidly grown in numbers which decreased the numbers of deer. Luckily, he could feed of off other things than just deer, although he tried to refrain from feeding on humans. He had a partner, once. She was the most beautiful vampire in the land, hair as white as snow, eyes brilliant blue, but she fed on humans. She made the mistake by feeding in the same town for a second time. The townspeople found her while feeding and staked her heart with a single hawthorn. The act unfortunately didn't instantly kill her. While she struggled to get away, the townsmen closed in on her, stuffed her screaming mouth with garlic, and decapitated her. He can still see the pleading shock in her brilliant blue eyes, telling him that for once he was right. He can still smell her flesh burning as they celebrated their victory, and his loss, around the fire. That was that was 400 years ago. He had hoped that the loneliness would gradually disappear, but he wasn't lucky enough for that to happen yet. Natsu to was just about to pounce a rabbit as a dessert drink when he heard a twig snap behind him. The rabbit fled the scene as Natsu turned around to see whatever it was that made the twig snap. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw a human girl. At least, it looked like a human. He could sense the warmth and blood flow that her body produced, but she wasn't human. Not in a way like the townsfolk were. She was man-made, a humanoid so to say. Her big brown eyes were glosses over with a watery white sheen. She had translucent pinkish skin that barely concealed the muscles and blood vessels underneath and long blonde locks that framed her face. She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on since, _her_. The creature looked distressed and was fleeing from something. Natsu was cautious of fleeing creatures, whether they were animals or humans. The latter were usually being chased by the townsfolk with torches and pitchforks for witchcraft. This time, he caught a whiff of, _wolf_. He hadn't seen a wolf for a long time, and hadn't fed on one for even longer. Before he knew it, he'd placed himself between the creature and the wolf.

"I favored the rabbit as dessert, but you look pretty delectable too, guess I'll consider the deer as the Antipasto." Natsu said with a smile as he liked his lips. The wolf momentarily froze in its steps, until his fight-or-flight reaction took place. It tried to flee, sensing Natsu's blood lust. The wolf was however, just like the deer, too slow to escape him. Natsu drank until he was sated. He drank way past that point. He was sure his belly would be bulging, but he didn't mind. It's not every day you get to feed on a deer _and _a wolf. He suddenly remembered that creature was behind him too. He stopped feeding and turned to greet the creature. She was standing there, tree branch in hand ready to defend herself from him.

"Easy there, I'm not here to harm you, milady." Natsu put his hands up in surrender. When she finally decided to trust him, Natsu stepped around the creature examining her. "I see Dr. Frankenstein has been working wonders again, has he not." The mention of his name earned a furious "_Tsk_" from the creature. She stood there, armed with the deadliest scowl he'd ever witnessed. "I take it you don't think too highly of your creator." He stated as he cocked his head in interest.

"That man may have created me, but he deeply despised me. Persuading me to make love to that other creature who claimed me to be unsightly. The creature told that man 'I ought to be thy Adam, but I am rather the fallen angel'. Don't I ought to be the Eve? He left me to my own accord and abandoned me in a kennel when I refused. Would thy think highly of thine creator in such events?" Natsu looked at her saddened expression. He was shocked hearing her tell that story, he knew Frankenstein but didn't exactly recognize him in her story. He must have feared for his life to create another creature.

"The creature has followed your creator all over the continent, murdering every single person Frankenstein has cared about. It was probable that he created you out of fear, so that the creature would have a mate. I fathom that was the general idea. It was wrong for the creature to call you unsightly, for you are brilliant." Natsu exclaimed excitedly. He hadn't felt this way in a while, for centuries to be exact. He looked at the creature and saw a faint blush color her cheeks.

"Is it acceptable for thou to claim such? Doth thy not have a vampire partner awaiting you?"

"Not anymore. She got murdered by some townsfolk in Bacoli 400 years ago."

Silence. That was all she had to offer. He didn't blame her. He remembered the few encounters he had with Frankenstein's first creature. In the first few months he didn't know how to react to news like this too. Their emotions we'rent fully developed yet.

"I doth not know what to say." She said with a hint of frustration.

"No worries, where did you learn to speak?" He soon discovered she had the same fate bestowed upon her as the first creature. Learning how to speak by listening to townsfolk talk, hiding from them and being shamed away whenever she did reveal herself. Some people were kind to her, and let her stay in their barns, fed her secretly and clothed her. Luckily for her, she wasn't as abnormally tall as the other one.

"Why art thou so kind to me?"

"I told you earlier, you are brilliant. I find you intriguing and quite frankly, I want to be with you and get to know you better. I can teach you a lot of other things. You won't have to run away anymore. I have a cottage further in the forest. The humans don't wander down that deep. You'll be safe." He felt energized by her. He wanted to spend the rest of their remaining time together with her. To show her exactly what kind of creature she is, one worthy of loving, care and appreciation. If it's not by the person who created her, or the creature he created her for, he would gladly take that role upon himself. He might be a vampire, and she might be a man-made human, but that did not stop him from already loving her.

"Alright, I accept thine offer. First, please state thine name so we can make acquaintances."

"Ah, yes. Let's get the formalities out of the way. Milady, my name is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. What may your name be?"

"I have not been given a name. People merely call me creature or monster."

"Would you like a name? You can choose out of any name you have heard that you liked." She pondered his question for a while and decided on a name.

"Yes, I would like to be named after the only woman who cared deeply for me, until she passed of olden age. My name will be Lucy Heartfillia

"Well Lucy Heartfillia, pleased to make your acquaintance."


	4. The Dream

Request: Romeo x Wendy; Romeo as a med school student/doctor and Wendy running on a treadmill while connected to a heart monitor as part of a stress test, the stress proving too much for Wendy's heart, resulting in a massive heart attack/cardiac arrest and Romeo must revive her. Feel free to tweak this to your liking.

* * *

He ran towards her as fast as his legs could carry him. He saw her, falling towards the ground. Something wasn't right. No matter how fast he seemed to be running, he couldn't close the gap between them. She, however, was still continuing to fall toward the floor. Why wasn't Carla helping her? Why isn't anyone helping her? Can't they hear her call for help?

"Natsu! Lucy! Help her!" He yelled breathlessly as he continued running. They didn't seem to hear him at all. _Why don't they notice her collapsing? _ That was when it happened. The base of her blue ponytail was only inches away from colliding with the ground, and the space between them seemed to stretch instead of close. He tried one last sprint, and stretched out an arm, in attempt to save her precious head from impact.

_"WENDY!"_

6:30am. Sweat was dripping from his forehead as he shot up straight in bed. _It was only a bad dream.. _He wanted to turn over to see his girlfriend sleep beside him, but she wasn't there. He suddenly felt anxious, panicking while looking around thinking his bad dream wasn't a dream at all. That is when he saw her note on the bedside table.

_Left early for morning training, will be back around 12pm! _

_There's some waffles with syrup left over._

_Love you - Wendy _

He sighed in relief. She wasn't collapsing, this was just a bad dream. He couldn't quite shake the bad feeling off and decided to take a shower. It was his day off from the residency he was following, but there was no way he'd be able to fall back asleep anymore. He hurried out of bed before he started thinking about that dream again. Once he had cleared his head in the shower, he headed to the kitchen to eat the left over waffles Wendy had made earlier that morning. No matter how early her trainings were, she never missed making breakfast for both of them. Romeo on the other hand, barely had time to make breakfast for himself, let alone for both of them! He was forever grateful for Wendy making delicious breakfast, and her waffles were his favorite. Her cold waffles to be more precise. Wendy liked her waffles steaming hot with syrup and butter on top, just like you'd see in a newspaper of a pancake house ad. But Romeo liked them cold with syrup. Not just because he always burns his mouth while they're still hot. Once they turn cold, the waffle stiffens which makes it easier to spread other stuff on it without it melting and dripping off the sides. Today he chose the homemade peanut butter Mira-nee made at the guild. The crunchy texture of the actual peanuts made this waffle heaven, topped off with a warm cup of cappuccino, his morning was complete. We'll almost complete, it would've been better if Wendy were there with him to enjoy this sunny morning. _At least she has a short day today. _He thought back to all the times she was gone from early morning to late in the evening on his days off. Not that he particularly minded that. He would delve himself in medical books he brought home from the library to improve his knowledge. Every little thing would help out in his residency. Just a full more year and he'd be licensed to practice medicine on his own. Sometimes he'd envy Wendy. She was a natural born doctor. She finished the study within 1.5 years. Which is totally understandable with her foster mom Grandeeney and aunt Porlyusica. They were both head surgeons in Fiore's top hospitals. Porlyusica in New Magnolia, and Grandeeney in Crocus' Memorial Hospital. People would kill for an intern spot or residency spot in either of those hospitals. Romeo was lucky enough that Porlyusica wanted to give him a chance, which resulted in him landing a spot in New Magnolia. He still remembers the look on his class mates faces, but his sense of pride far outweighed their jealousy. Despite all that, she made him work hard, she was hard to please and really curt. He'd come to learn how to keep private and work separate.  
As he was mulling over his textbook, Wendy opened the door and entered the kitchen.

"Hi, Romeo! Look like you didn't sleep in after all." Wendy greeted him while kissing him on the cheek. They've been together for several years now, but she was still shy about kissing him on the lips. It made him laugh while he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him, trapping her in his embrace.

"Don't just _'hi Romeo' _me and kiss me on the cheek, that's a no go missy. You know that just as well as I do." Romeo winked teasingly at her, causing her to blush violently. He then brushed his lips over hers.

"Welcome home, I'm glad you're back." He whispered against her lips. They stood there for a moment, enjoying each other's silence until Wendy broke it.

"You didn't forget about my stress test this afternoon did you?" Frankly he did, but before he could try to play it off Wendy already started talking.

"I assumed you would forget. Romeo! This is important!" Wendy had applied at the army as a field medic. Better yet, they'd approached her. They had heard of her incredible talent and wanted her. Today would be the day that would decide whether she'd make it or not. The final test was as they called it, the stress test. It's basically a simulation where the participant runs on a treadmill, while being attached to a heart rate monitor. In front and around her will be films and clips of the frontlines of war, injured soldiers on the verge of dying. She has to withstand that for about 10 minutes and then she'll pass, assuming it doesn't stress her out too much. She had asked Romeo to observe her, hoping it would help him with his internship. Since Porlyusica would be supervising the test, she granted him permission under one condition. That he take notes and learn from this experience. He'd be attending as a resident, not her boyfriend.

Once they made it to the hospital, Sergeant Dreyar was awaiting her. The tall broad blonde haired man looked quite intimidating with that permanent scowl on his face, but Wendy shook his hand without it bothering her. The sergeant explained to Wendy what they were expecting of her, and told her to get changed. Once changed, they all made their way to the exercise room. Polyusica instructed Romeo on where and how to attach the heart rate monitor to Wendy.

"Good luck Wen, you got this." Romeo kissed her forehead and sent her off to the treadmill.

As Wendy started running, her heart rate barely rose. She had been going on runs ever since they approached her. Romeo didn't expect her heart rate to rise at all. He stood there, watching over her with pride. Until the scenes of the sim started playing, it seemed she got spooked a little with some of the scenes on display, but her heart rate didn't rise that much higher.

"This is still just the early stuff miss Marvell, the frontline footage is yet to be showed." Sgt Dreyar explained to her, sensing her feeling tense. The easy footage seemed to set in with Wendy, since her heart rate went back down to when she was only running. After a few minutes, the screen displayed a platoon of soldiers engaging in battle, ducking and hiding behind walls of broken down buildings. The head of the platoon turned towards the group and,-

Romeo gasped loudly as he saw a cloud of sand and dust cover the screen after hearing a loud boom. _That was a bomb, they actually filmed a bomb?! _ He looked over to the heart rate monitor and saw that Wendy's heart rate spiked up to a dangerously fast rate. He was worried for her, but she kept soldiering on, determination painted her face. There was the second impact. The sound resonated in the room, until he had a flashback to his dream. He saw Wendy falling. He shook his head to rid the image but it wouldn't disappear. That is when he realized this wasn't a dream. Wendy really was falling, the monitor beeping the monotone sound of a silent heart.

"She's gone into cardiac arrest!" The whole room was in uproar. Romeo ran over to her with the panic he had in his dream. He closed the gap and managed to catch her before he collided with the ground. He laid her on the floor and started providing CPR.

"I need a stretcher and a defibrillator. **Now**!" Romeo shouted at the room. Sgt Dreyar entered the room running with a stretcher he found in the hallway followed with Porlyusica who brought the defibrillator and a crash cart. They quickly laid her on the stretcher and he continued with the CPR. There were tears welling up in the corner of his eyes. He didn't want to lose her. He was planning on asking her to marry him at dinner tonight, while celebrating that she's made it. He **had** to save her, he just had to. Porlyusica started the defibrillator and checked if it was safe.

"Okay, Clear!" her shout resonated in the room as she applied the pads to Wendy's chest. The moment she released the pads from her chest, Romeo continued the CPR. He was getting desperate. There was no heartbeat and she wasn't breathing. The tears that were welling up in the corner of his eyes now trickled down his face.

"Clear!" The second round of electricity shocked her body. Romeo bowed over her to look for her breathing until he heard the heart monitor beep a familiar rhythmic beat. He looked up, surprised and looked at Porlyusica, who seemed relieved.

"She needs to rest, Romeo, take her to an empty room. Stay with her until she wakes. Sgt Dreyar. I'm not sure why this footage was this explicit, but are you implying that the field medic is on the front lines? Because that would mean you would be killing of the only one who can save you." Porlyusica sounded as curt as ever, but there was a tone of annoyance embedded into every word she said. Romeo didn't care though. All he cared about was Wendy who was breathing again.  
After a few hours, Wendy woke up.

"Ro-, Romeo.. What happened?"

"You went into cardiac arrest. We had to defib you two times. Your aunt is reading sgt Dreyar the riot act. I'm so glad you're alive." Romeo grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss on the back of it, letting the last of his tears run down his face. Wendy moved away his black locks so she could look into his eyes. She wiped his tears and cupped his face tenderly in her tiny hands.

"Don't just _'good luck, Wen,' _me and kiss me on the forehead. That's a no go sir, you know that just as well as I do." Wendy rephrased his words from earlier on, laughing, and placed a kiss on his lips.


	5. Possession

_Request pairing : NaLu_

_Godzilla! Natsu and Mothra! Lucy _

_Okay so I struggled with this one big time, I even photo shopped a picture of the scenario because I couldn't come up with a story. I had a flash of imagination after completing the photoshop which left me writing the little drabble down below. It's not one of my best works, far from! But I hope it leaves a smile on someones face._

_Also, if you want to see the photoshopped picture, here's the link to the post on my tumblr account __ post/186432516940/request-nalu-godzillanatsu-and-mothralucy _

* * *

Kain-Kong had invaded Magnolia once again. He was on his way to Kardia Cathedral, seeking the power of the one they called 'King of the Monsters'. Kain-Kong had always believed he was the strongest monster out there, the one mankind feared but revered most. Until his caretaker Ann Darrow pointed out that, yes, he may be strong, but he isn't revered like he thought he was. Mankind only fears him. There is another monster of equal strength, maybe even stronger that mankind reveres. Truly reveres, and he protects is domain side by side with his monster partner. Kain-Kong could handle the strength competition, but what riled him up most was that this monster had a partner to share his life with, it was something he could only obtain by closing his eyes and traveling to the deepest depths of his unconsciousness. Ann told him that her species called it dreaming, and some humans believe that a dream is a wish your heart makes. Kain-Kong doesn't believe in wishes. He believes that his display of strength would earn him a partner. That is what brought him to Magnolia. If he could show this creatures partner that his strength far exceeded her partners, she would surely pick Kain-Kong, in order to survive and multiply with even stronger monster-hybrids.

Once Kain-Kong reached Kardia, he climbed the church's tower and roared a chilling roar over town., inviting the protector of Magnolia to come and display his powers. His roar was greeted with an even louder roar. Kain-Kong tried to make out where the sound was coming from, and from a far distance saw a monster approaching from the East Forest, roaring with frustration. The townspeople started panicking and cleared the area near the cathedral. Kain-Kong was confused, he was definitely going to win the fight against this monster. One of the humans started shouting at Kain-kong.

"You don't know what you did! You woke Natzilla up from his nap! You have doomed not only yourself, but also this town! He's always grumpy when he wakes up from his nap!"

_What a pathetic monster if he gets grumpy because of something like this.. _At that instant, something hard hit Kain-kong against his head, and he tumbled down Kardia's bell tower into the ground. There was Natzilla, towering over him with a furious glare in his eyes.

"So YOU dared to wake me up from my nap, what do you want?" Natzilla spat at the ape like monster.

"I heard that you're supposedly stronger than me, and that these humans revere you. I am the only monster who should be revered, and I will prove it by showing every human here that I am stronger than you are. And while I'm at it, I will take possession of your partner too." The town gasped. They all knew that Natzilla dearly cared for his partner, and hated it when other monsters called her a 'possession'. Natzilla punched Kain-kong face first to the ground.

"She, is, NOT, something, you, possess!" Natzilla exclaimed between punches. Kain-kong liked that his opponent was taking it seriously and started blocking and punching back. The town watched in terror how the two monsters started fighting. Little did they know that there were two Tenrouji's present. Virgo and Aquarius saw it happening and started chanting for their protector to come and settle the battle. Kain-kong heard the chant, which sounded like appraisal like song, and assumed they were singing an encouraging song for him to win. Little did he, or the rest of the people in Magnolia know what was headed their way. Before anyone knew what was happening, a big butterfly like creature picked up Kain-Kong, and dropped him in a clearing in the East Forest, away from any human who could be hurt in the process.

"Natzilla! What have I said about fighting with other monsters in town? Take it outside the next time, would you?" The creature scolded Natzilla when he came rushing over.

"You wouldn't even have had to come here from Tenroujima if you hadn't left some of your devoted islanders in town to keep an eye on me!"

Kain-Kong was awestruck. He has never seen such a monster before. Monster was hardly fitting for a creature this beautiful.

"Please, gorgeous! I know you brought me here to protect me from that hideous monster over there, but would you please tell me your name? "

"Luthra. Oh and I didn't drop you here to protect you. I dropped you here to protect the town. I am here to help Natzilla get rid of you." Luthra said irritated.

"Is my devotion to you such a burden?!" Kain-Kong suddenly burst out. He was mad with rage, here he was trying to take possession of Natzilla's partner and she flat out refuses? He wasn't having any of it. He leaped up and tried to take a swing at Luthra, but got intercepted by Natzilla.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Natsu pinned Kain-kong against a tree and head butted him with such force, Luthra could see the stars for him. The impact was too much for Kain-Kong and just before he fell into unconsciousness, he reached out his hand toward Luthra and mumbled "I wasn't strong enough to possess you".

He woke up a few hours later, his head throbbing with a big bump bulging on the spot where Natzilla's head collided with his, on the side of the lake far, far away from Magnolia.


	6. His Light

_A continuation of my NaLu fic Marked Hearts_

* * *

_Darkness_. He was surrounded by nothing more than darkness. He tried to light a flame with his hand but there was no avail. _Damnit._ He walked around aimlessly for what seemed to be hours, until he saw a bright light a little ways away. As he closed in on the light he noticed it wasn't just a bright light. It was _his _light. Lucy stood before him, the only light he currently had in his dark life. But she couldn't see nor hear him.

"Lucy!" He yelled at her, but there was some barrier between them which kept her from hearing or seeing him.

"Lucy, I'm here!" Still no luck. So he tried to rid of the barrier. He pounded it and kicked it but no matter how hard he seemed to collide with the barrier, nothing happened.

_"She's not going to be part of your world. She never will be. She's part of the light, and you, brother, are part of the dark. Exactly the way I created you to be."_

A loud thud resonated in the room. Natsu found himself on the floor, covered in a sheen of sweat. He looked up to see Lucy still peacefully sleeping on the sofa. _Why is she sleeping on the sofa? _Only to be reminded of the big leather-bound book she was writing in mere moments before he dozed off to sleep. He picked up the book from beside him, contemplating whether or not to go and read it. Lucy groaned and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Hmm, Natsu. What's wrong?" Her big brown eyes looked worried at him. Natsu sat there confused for a moment. He didn't indicate that he was worked up about something did he? Did he speak out loud, or did he groan? He couldn't remember what he did to make her worry like she did, but to his surprise, he could feel the worry she was feeling. The doubting contemplating feeling he had before was replaced with confused panic.

"Why am I feeling your worry? How did you know I was distressed about something?" He tried to wrap his head around all the feelings pilling up inside him when he felt a calm, loving feeling overcome the rest of his emotions. He looked up at Lucy, who was calmly looking at him with a loving smile on her face.

"I finished the book, Natsu. I finished re-writing it." The smile on her face was as blinding as the sun on Hakobe Mountain. He stood up to reach for her, to pull her into an embrace she deserved for her hard work. _'She's part of the light, and you, brother, are part of the dark.' _That single line Zeref had whispered him in his dream bubbled back to the surface, making him feel self-conscious. What if he was right? Lucy might have re-written the book, but he is and will remain a creation of Zeref. He could feel the darkness in him spreading.

"Natsu, I don't know what your dream was about, but I am here, and will stay here." Lucy came up to him, passing the invisible barrier only Natsu saw, and pressed her forehead against his. He could feel the darkness disappear as something else filled him. It felt warm and, - _light. _

"Luce, can you feel what I am feeling? Why is that?"

"When I was researching on how to break your curse, one of the terms of re-writing you book was that the person re-writing would have E.N.D.'s markings spread to their heart. Their souls would be bound, linked up together." She looked expectantly at him, but when he only looked at her more confused, she chuckled and continued explaining.

"Natsu, our souls are bound. I can feel your emotions and you can feel mine. I've been trying to replace your doubts and darkness with assurance and light." She kissed him lightly on his nose. "I know you have it rough, and that E.N.D. is not completely gone. But he's suppressed to the point he can't make an appearance. Not physically at least. He will always remain inside you, and along with that is of course, the dark feelings you had just back then." He looked at her with some trouble. But that was replaced by a warm feeling of love and appreciation.

"Luce.." He finally understood why she re-wrote the book for him. They protected each other, each their own ways.

She was his light, in his world of darkness.


	7. For Natsu

_Request : NaLu / EndLu ; part 3 of Marked Hearts, Lucy's thought as the END markings spread to her heart. _

_Just a friendly reminder that I have **not** started the new season of Fairy Tail yet, so I have no the slightest clue how this goes down in the anime/manga. And that is if it even actually goes down there._

* * *

I could have known Natsu wouldn't stay awake for longer than 10 minutes while I'm re-writing his book. Although it is soothing to see him sleeping peacefully while these marks are very noticeably spreading towards my heart.

For some reason the spreading started soft and chilly. I could definitely feel something cold stirring inside me, but it has grown to the point that it feels like the air is shallow.

I knew it wouldn't be easy to re-write the book, but it seems like the book itself is preventing me from editing it. With each word I add or replace, I feel another jab towards my heart. I'm really trying my best not to flinch or groan so I don't wake Natsu, but this specific jab was just too intense. Natsu's brows knit together as I shriek in pain. I guess I'm lucky because he continues sleeping. Maybe that's something I should do now, just take a nap and rest before I continue writing. As I bent forward to place a kiss on Natsu's forehead I realise that I can't stop now. I've read the whole book, I know exactly what and where to edit the sentences, I'm not even halfway through the book yet. If it were the other way around, Natsu wouldn't have rested until the job was done. No matter how painful it is, I _will _finish writing this book. Tonight. I pick up my pen again and brace myself for the sharp pain to come with each stroke I make on these papers.

It's as if for some reason silly reason the book knows I'm not backing down because the pain is getting sharper than it was two pages ago. The air feels shallow which makes it hard for me to breathe properly, which already was a slight task with sleeping Natsu on my chest. But it also feels as if the weight of the world is resting on my chest, something is pushing down on it, while E.N.D.'s marks are carelessly flowing through my body, tainting every vein, muscle and nerve it encounters on its way to my heart. There is sweat dripping from my brow, my locks are sticking to my forehead and it feels like a thousand tiny knives are stabbing me.

_Half way done_

This is great, I'm on a roll. Im almost done, the pain seems to be less and it's. Not as hot in this room as before. Maybe the worst part of it is over? Either way, I need to continue writing if I want to catch some sleep before heading to the guild to get scolded for being reckless by Master Makarov. I just want it to be perfect. Natsu deserves to continue a happy life, without this from his past haunting him. He's done so much for me ever since we've met, this is the least I can do for him.

_Three quarters done _

The air is shallow again, shallower than it was before. And despite the shallow air, my heart is working overtime. My heartbeat is out of control and while I'm trying to calm it down by taking deep breaths in and slowly releasing it, it's not working. The marks are circling around my heart, tightening around it. I clench my jaw, hoping it will help me brace for the impact but it doesn't. The marks have gripped my heart, and it feels like they are squeezing it. Writing the last few words is getting harder and harder, and it's slowing down to a speed you can barely call writing at all. I need, to, finish, this book. All I can hear, think, feel and see is darkness closing in on me, depriving me from all my senses. Until I see something pink laying on my chest, twitching restless in his sleep, which brings me back to my senses.

_I'm doing this for him, for Natsu. _

The darkness is still closing in on me, and it still feels like my heart is being ripped in two but it is not going to stop me from finishing this book. If Zeref didn't want the book to be the-written he should have finalised it, not cast some spell over it that would be scare off people who would want to re-write it, because honestly? This shit sucks and I'm in pain and I would do it all over again if it would mean that Natsu is saved.

_Last page_

I'm almost there, my limbs are shaking because of the pain. I don't think I've ever sweat so much in my life, I'm afraid to look at the sofa when I wake up, if I wake up again. I'm down to the last sentence. This will finalise it all. It will finalise my editing, finalise the bonding of our hearts, if my heart accepts his marks, and of his marks don't tear my heart. But it will finalise our bond.

The last word is written, and the squeezing feeling intensifies. All I can do to keep me from screaming out it to bit my lip and hold on to Natsu. I can tase the iron in my mouth as my bottom lip bleeds from where my teeth are clenching. The squeezing feeling doesn't subside, but the fatigue finally takes over and I fall asleep, still clenching to Natsu, not sure I'll wake up again the next morning, to see if my work has had any effect.


End file.
